


Perfect little family

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Perfect little family [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: Emma reflects on her family after her second daughter is born





	Perfect little family

Emma smiled. She was exhausted and had incredible pain, but she just could not stop smiling. 

She looked down at the little baby asleep in her arms. Her little face looked so peaceful. Emma stroked lovingly and very carefully over the head of her baby at the same time in order not to hurt her and so as not to wake her. She drove cautiously trough the weak fluff of blond hair and grinned. She loved Henry and Dawn more than anything, but there she was happy when her children had her own hair color. 

"My little princess." Emma whispered. "At last you are here." It took long enough. 

For 12 hours Emma had been in labor. 12 very long hours. But the longest hour, probably the longest in all of Emma's life was the one after Doctor Whale had told her that there was something wrong with her baby. She still remembered the exact moment. All pain was forgotten. She was just afraid. This fear was reflected in Killian's face as he turned his frightened eyes from the doctor to her. Then he squeezed her hand and told her in a weak tone that all would go well.

It had not sounded very convincing. He did his best to assist his wife and to encourage her. But in the end the baby was his daughter, too. And although he had not yet met her, he loved her just the same as his other children and was worried about her. Luckily, Emma's mother had been there and calmed had down both of them with her confident way.   
The necessary cesarean section was run smoothly and Emma couldn’t even remember what had been wrong with her daughter. All that mattered was the moment when Killian leaves her side to get to the doctor and brought back their baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. On his face she saw a loving smile and boundless relief as he put her daughter in her arms and Emma pressed a kiss on her forehead. 

And now, a few hours later, she was lying in a hospital bed, holding this beautiful baby in her arms. Dr. Whale had let her get the baby out of the children's ward with the teasing comment: "Everything’s alright now. She's a fighter." 

"Welcome to this world, little one. This city is really crazy. There is always someone who needs to be saved, someone who wants to destroy someone else or cast a curse. And our family is very ... strange. But I'm sure you'll handle it well. And if you can’t, I'm always here for you. Just like your daddy, your grandparents and your siblings. ", Emma told her quietly as she fed her after her nap. It was already dark outside and she was sure that soon a nurse would come to take her little one back to the children's ward. 

She just moved her hospital shirt back into place, when her daughter was looking at her with bright eyes and with her little hand wrapped around Emma’s thumb. Emma smiled at her and ran her index finger softly across the cheek of her daughter, which chuckled merrily. 

"I really hope you keep this eye color, my sweety." Emma sighed and looked at the bright blue eyes of her daughter. As much as she was happy that her daughter was blonde, she wished that at least one of their children had Killian’s eyes. 

 

When she told that to her husband after the birth of Liam, who had inherited her blond hair and her green eyes, he just laughed and said: "If our little duckling here doesn’t get my eyes, we probably have to try again." And since Emma at the moment just give birth and really did not want to think of giving birth again at that very moment, her pirate got a hard hit on his arm, which he accepted with another laugh. 

One and a half years after Liam was born they had then tried it again. Of course not, because Emma just wanted a child with Killian's eye color. She loved her children so much, she could not imagine anything better than to have another one. 

She could hardly believe that she had once thought she would never have more children and that she could not be a mother. It still hurt that she did not see Henry grow up, and it probably always would, but it was the best decision. And she knew that Regina had raised Henry very good and he was lucky that he had her. But in the 10 years she had really his mother and had brought him up along with Regina, she saw that she could be a mother. She wasn’t perfect and certainly had some difficult tasks ahead, but she knew she do everything. And after all she had Killian at her side, who supported her.   
He was a wonderful father. And sometimes, when Dawn had misbehaved and was tring to distract him with her innocent green eyes, Emma's eyes, he just couldn’t be angry with her, maybe a too good father. 

"And you will certainly not be better, little one. You look more like me than your sister. He will let you do everything.", She explained to her baby. However, she only yawned innocently. 

"Well, don’t tell your daddy, but I’m not sure know if I'm really better. Although Liam may be blonde and have blue eyes, he looks just like your daddy. And I let him go through quite a bit when he looks at me so innocent, like a little angel. Well, good thing Henry is too old for this, but I could never really be mad at him. But you will certainly be pampered by all even more. Your Grandma will be out of her mind when she sees you, little blonde princess. She'll put you in every pink dress that she can find. Your sister will be very happy, since she is suffering from this princess fashion shows as much as I am. " 

Suddenly Emma heard voices in the corridor. "Apparently, we have visitors." She was saying to her baby, as the door was flung open and a small black-haired whirlwind came storming across the room to her. 

"Mommy, Mommy, is this my sister?" came the excited from Dawn as she was climbing on the bed to sit next to Emma. She laughed at the eagerness of her daughter. She took the baby from her right arm on the left and put the now vacant arm around her other daughter. "Yes, my darling. This is your little sister. Eva Ruth Jones.", she said lovingly to her. Dawn looked at the baby with awe and took, very careful as to not to break her, her sister's hand. 

"Dawn, I told you, not so wild. Mom needs relaxation and peace. ", Came it now from Henry, who came panting to the door. Dawn was probably bushed him and he had tried to get to her. "It's all right, Henry. It's all right. ", She assured him with an apologetic smile. “You'd better come here and met your little sister Eva." Then Henry came to her and sat down carefully on Emma's other side looking down at the baby. "She's beautiful.", Henry whispered reverently. 

"Aye, Emma and I make very beautifull babies.", it came from Killian in a teasing tone, who was just coming in through the door. On his arm he held the little sleeping Liam. He gently put him down on the chair in the room as not to wake him. 

"She is so small. May I hold her, Mommy? " Dawn looked at Emma with big eyes. Dawn loved babies. Well, as long as they did not cry. "Alright, my dear. But you know, be very careful. " Emma told her with a serious look.   
Henry stood up then and went around the bed to help his sister to hold the baby. Dawn responded as expected, insulted and told her big brother. "I can do that on my own! I'm almost seven! "

Emma handed her the baby gently. Now, while Henry and Dawn were busy with Eva, Emma put her head on Killian’s shoulder, who had now seated beside her on the bed and let out an exhausted sigh.   
"I thought you were all coming tomorrow morning." Emma said in a tired voice, rubbing her face against Killian's neck. Meanwhile, he stroked over his wife’s hair as he watched with a smile as Dawn and Henry held the baby together.   
"Aye, that was the plan. But the little pirate and the little duckling felt like they had to meet the little princess today. And when I told them that it was very late, they told me they were big kids and not tired at all. Our little ducklings, however, has been asleep in his car seat, as Henry not yet driven the car past Granny's. But I was able to convince your parents to come tomorrow. They said Neal thinks babies are boring anyway and would not mind to visit you at first, while he is in kindergarten. ".   
"Well, when you're gone, I really need to sleep. I’m so incredibly tired. ", Emma said with a yawn. Her husband immediately at shoot her a concerned look. "  
If you're exhausted, we can leave now. I bet our little pirate will not stay awake for the entire drive back home." She looked over to her children.  
"No, no. I'm so happy that you're here. I missed my other babies." She stroked Dawn's hair who smiled in return and then went back to watching Henry as he carried Eva around the room. 

"I will never be able to thank you enough for these wonderful children you have given me, Emma. This wonderful family. ", Killian whispered in her ear. She looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. His face was as always full of love for her. And that look in his eyes always made her think they were alone in the world..   
"You're right, you can’t." She said jokingly. "But I won’t stop you from trying, whenever Eva needs to get her diapers changed or when Liam refuses to go to bed."   
"Now we actually need only a black-haired child with my eyes." He said was joking back. However, the expected hit never came. Instead, she lay back on his shoulders and looked at her children one by one.   
"No, the four that we have are perfect."


End file.
